Next Generation: Michael Westen's Son kills
by metsfan101
Summary: 20 years set after the main plot. micheal westen's and fiona's son Mikey is part of a FBI agency for teenagers. but unlike most people, they throw themselves in front of death every day. ACTION AND SUSPENSE INCLUDED.
1. PROLOGUE: THE BEGINNING

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BURN NOTICE**

5 years after the end of the burn notice Michael Weston and Fiona Glenanne had a son, who they named Mikey. At the age of 13, Mikey signed up for a government organization called "TFBI,"which is the teenager federal buero of investigations. However, unlik the people in the fbi, the members of the tfbi, handle investigations involving other teenagers and or kids. However some of these teenagers have no limits and after just serving 1 year, the 3rd in command for Mikey's division was shot to death in battle right in front of him, the poor kid was just 14. The head of Mikey's division, Captain Damen, recommended Mikey to take over as the third seat, which he accpeted to the dismay of the second seat, Colonel Jake, who was best friends with Arvin, the previous third seat, and still is best friends with Damen. It is clear he despises Mikey. Mikey's best friends are Emma:who is technically the highest ranking female in his division, jen: who flirts with Mikey a lot, Jacob:who is used as a contact for the division, Sal:who is a member of the division, and Jesse jr: Jesse's son.

Mikey's division, which is Division 3, is given the hardest tasks of all. The division contains 25 men, and 15 females. Out of the 40 people in the division, on average 2-5 of them will die in combat every 18 months. It is almost guarenteed that everyone who signs up will be shot atleast once though. During the raid where Arvin was killed, Mikey was shot twice (he was shot in the leg and then took another bullet to the shoulder while trying to find shelter. He also suffered a flesh wound on a different mission. Although the risk is very high, everyone who signs upo knows that they can practically go to any college they want for free and will have a great life, but sometimes, even Mikey questions if it's worth the risk. He only signed up for his country, against his father and mother's orders. Micheal Weston, Fiona, and Jesse sr. still do some CIA missions, but mainly their role is to help out if their children get into danger (practically every month). Jesse sr. nearly was killed trying to svae his son's life.

Mikey's captain, Damen, is tough, stubborn, and a great leader. Mikey worships him and values his every choise. Mikey claims that if he dies in service for the TFBI, the cause would be taking a bullet for Damen. This makes Jake very angry though.

The setting is now 15 years after the plot of the show. Mikey has been the third seat for 1 year now. All of his friends are still alive mainly because there hasn't been any high risk missions yet. However the division is preparing for a raid on the "pike" a well known teenage drug crew run by danny and victorio. They are knon for killing snyone who messes with them. Casualties are exected from the raid.

"Get ready for some tough combat I can almost guarentee that some of us will be shot, maby killed," Damen sayed. "Just remember this is for your country, our main goal is to either kill or capature Victorio and Daniel.

"What happens if one of us gets killed sir?" asked jake. "do we keep fighting or retreat."

"We have to keep fighting. You all know the risk." Damen replied.

"If anyone does not wish to partake in this raid, you are allowed to stay behind. This will not affect your rank in the TFBI." Mikey sayed. "im making this abundantly clear."

"I think they get it 3rd seat." Replied Jake.

"you are a true asshole Jake" Mikey sayed with a grin on his face.

"Any other females that wish to come are allowed, but to be honest I don't feel we need more than 20 soldiers in toal participating, and there are 17 guys. Us 8 females will do the trick." Emma sayed. "As for Jake and Mikey quit fighting. Last thing I need before a life threatening battle is to see my best friend and my boy friend fighting." Emma walked over to Jake and kissed him on the lips.

"allright is everyone good?" asked Damen. Everyone participating nodded. Damen then sayed with a smirk on his face, "That is good. Lets get a move on."

TO BE CONTINUED… POST YOUR REVIEWS.

Contructive cristism is allowed, but to be honest the series hasn't began yet.

Episode 1 of story 1 will be released tommorow. There will be 11 (or 10 or 12 depending on popularity) stories with 3-5 episodes in each. Most stories follow a separate plot, but all of them are tied into one another (recurring villans, continuation from previous endings, etc)

Hope you all enjoy the series cause my cousin works with USA and he might get the screen righters of Burn Notice to look at this.


	2. THE POWER STRUGGLE

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BURN NOTICE**

Recap: Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne's son, Mikey, is part of the TFBI, a organization that is like the FBI, but for teenagers. Mikey is the third seat of his division, with asshole Jake as colonel, and Damen, who Mikey considers to be a hero, as the captain of his division. Mikey's best friends are Emma: who is technically the highest-ranking female in his division, Jen: who flirts with Mikey a lot, Jacob: who is used as a contact for the division, Sal: who is a member of the division, and Jesse jr.: Jesse's son. They are about to go into combat to stop a teenage drug organization led by the ruthless Victorio and Daniel.

**STORY 1, EPISODE 1: THE POWER STRUGGLE**

"Are we almost there?" asked Steven, one of the three snipers for division 3.

"Almost," replied Mikey, "They are located next to the 'Miami Super mart +."

"I always thought that was a dumb name." Replied Steven. "Don't get why they had to add the + lol."

"Guys quit fooling around. I swear you're the most lazy idiot in the world." Jake said with a pissed off look.

"Relax honey. I know you are nervous but don't worry, everything will be fine." Said Emma.

"I am not nervous about this infiltration, I'm just pissed off that our 3rd seat is this bum.

"Easy there Jake." Replied Mikey, "that bumb could kick your ass."

"Oh yeah, want to go a round." Replied Jake

"Bring it bitch," retorted Mikey, I think it is time to show everyone how much of an ass you are. Before they can trade blows, Damen rushed in between them and screamed,

"HEY, HEY. FOCUS ON THE MISSION GUYS. I don't need your deaths on my conscious.

"Sorry captain, " replied Mikey, "just wanted to teach colonel big mouth a lesson here."

"Jake, do you have to hate on my 3rd seat so much? He is doing a great job." Said Damen.

"HE IS NOT DOING A GREAT JOB, HE IS DOING AN AWFUL JOB. HAS HE LED US THROUGH ONE GREAT MISSION? NO HE HAS NOT. HAS HE VEN LED US THROUGH ONE DECENT PRACTICE ASSIGNMENT, NO HE HAS NOT. HE IS THE BEGGEST WASTE OF SPACE IN THE WHOLE ORGANIZATION. I GIVE HIM 10 MONTHS TILL HE GETS US ALL KILLED ON A MISSION!" exclaimed Jake.

"JAKE STOP PISSING ME OFF OR I WILL HAVE U SEDATED." Roared Damen. This got Jake to shut up. One of the soldiers noted that they have reached their destination. Steven and the other snipers separated from the group so they could get in position.

"All right," said Damen, "Now that the snipers have gotten into formation, we will separate into four separate squads of 5. Jake, Mikey, Emma, and I will each lead a squad. Out of these four squads 1 will attack the guards and two will infiltrate, one squad will stay behind with the snipers as back up, and I am 100% sure back up will be needed. I am raising all limits on the amount of force and weapons you may use, with the exception of bombs, since most likely there will be more than 1 of u in the same room, and I do not approve of the idea of taking someone in our division out to capture or kill the enemy. While our main goal is to capture and/or kill Daniel and Victorio, our secondary goal is to get all of us out alive. Do you all understand?" The soldiers nodded in reply. "Good. My group will attack the guards first. Jake and Emma's squad will infiltrate, and Mikey's squad will stay behind as backup."

"You guys see my point." Jake blurted out, "All Mikey does is wait for us to get killed. Mikey, if you have any real courage you infiltrate with my squad and let Emma stay behind. But then again, you have not courage."

"ENOUGH!" screamed Damen, "I coordinated all of this, not Mikey. I believe this is the best way for the…" Mikey cut him off and said,

"You want me to infiltrate with you, I am all for it. Damen let Emma's group stay back with the snipers. It's time for me to get involved in the action.

"You sure about this?" asked Damen. "Also, Emma, are you all right with this?"

Both Emma and Mikey replied at the same time, "Yes, I am." Both of them then blushed at each other. This made Jake even angrier.

"OK, Mikey's group is now infiltrating with Jake's group. I hope I don't wind up regretting this."

"You wont captain." Replied Mikey with a grim smile on my face."

"Get into position everyone." Damen said, "its time for the battle."

Damen and his squad approached and attacked the guards successfully to the point that none of his men were shot or damaged. Jake and Mikey's squad got into position, and prepared to infiltrate. Before they infiltrated Mikey said to Jake,

"Good luck, hope there are no deaths."

Jake replied with a grinning smile, "It was a pleasure working with you, I will make sure you receive a proper burial."

Mikey stared at Jake with disbelief and both squads charged the drug compound.

**To be continued**

Post your reviews please. Constructive criticism is allowed.

Also to answer your question from yesterday Purdy, I do intend to release a story arc on Mikey's past. I thank you for your review, it was very helpful along with daisy's review.


	3. THE INFILTRATION

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BURN NOTICE**

Recap: Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne's son, Mikey, is part of the TFBI, a organization that is like the FBI, but for teenagers. Mikey is the third seat of his division, with asshole Jake as colonel, and Damen, who Mikey considers to be a hero, as the captain of his division. Mikey's best friends are Emma: who is technically the highest-ranking female in his division, Jen: who flirts with Mikey a lot, Jacob: who is used as a contact for the division, Sal: who is a member of the division, and Jesse jr.: Jesse's son. Division 3 has begun their infiltration on teenage drug organization led by the ruthless Victorio and Daniel. Damen's squad successfully incapacitated the guards and Jake's squad along with Mikey's squad charges toward the drug compound to infiltrate, but not before Jake tells Mikey that Mikey will die on this mission.

**STORY 1, EPISODE 2: THE INFILTRATION**

Mikey and Jake rushed toward the drug compound with their guns pointed and ready to shoot. Damen and his squad broke down the doors to the compound and they all rushed in. Approximately 13 of the 25 soldiers charged into the compound, but what they saw stunned them all, nothing was in the compound. Nothing was there. There were no people, no drugs, and there were no weapons. All there were was ten, one hundred dollar bills scattered along the floor. Mikey noticed the C4 and screamed for everyone to evacuate.

Surprisingly and amazingly, everyone managed to get out of the compound before the C4 exploded the whole building, but as soon as they got out, Victorio and Daniel's men surrounded them. They were told to put their hand up and to drop their weapons. Damen complied and said,

"Everyone obey their orders, they got us. Drop your weapons and put your hands in front of you " Every soldier obeyed him. Damen then asked one of Victorio and Daniel's men where they were going to take them. They responded by saying,

"We are taking almost all of your men to Victorio and Daniel, but we are going to kill one of your high ranking officers and one of your lower soldiers to show who is in charge right now."

"That wont be necessary right now sir." The orders came from a mysterious person who was walking their way. "If you have the whole circumstances under control, I don't see any point in using lethal force except when necessary."

Mikey recognized this person as Victorio and the look of shock on his face became obvious.

"Yes sir. Sorry boss." Said the person who wanted to, "show who is in charge right now."

"It is not a problem. You will receive a bonus on your paycheck for successfully disarming division 3." Victorio said.

"Thank you boss. Just wondering though, now what do we do?" asked the guard.

"You will stop talking." Replied Victorio. "Now to get back to business." He said. "It has been a long time Damen. I have been expecting you to raid captain. I just thought you would bring more than just your division. That was a terrible mistake on your part, and in the long run, it will be a lethal mistake. Now instead of killing all of you; and don't get me wrong I have the greatest urge to do so; I will not murder you all. What I am going to do is get information out of you. I will make sure u tell me all of your secrets. If you don't defect, I will kill you, your best friend, girl friend, or boy friend, and your captain. DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME?" Victorio shouted.

Damen's soldiers nodded in response.

"Good, now that we have that understood. I need to know who your second in command is, along with your third in command."

"I am the second in command and Mikey is our third in command Victorio sir." Jake replied.

"I'm sorry did you say Mikey, as in Mikey Westen. Michael Westen's son."

"That is correct Victoria." Replied Mikey.

"Its Victorio Mikey." Exclaimed Victorio

"Who gives a dam?" Mikey replied.

"Mikey, I don't know if you remember me but you and I went to school together, along with Daniel. We tried to get you to join us but you declined, and instead ran off to join the TFBI. I am pretty sure your parents weren't that fond of the idea about you working for the government, but they probably liked you working for them over working for us. Am I right Mikey?"

"No, my parents were against both ideas, but I loved the thought that I could take down scum like you. That is why I signed up."

"And look where you are now. You are my captive. It's ironic. Anyways, my normal procedure is to either wound or kill the 3rd in command to show that I mean business, but given the current scenario I think the works instead."

Suddenly Victorio took out his revolver and shoot Jake in the leg, he screamed and fell down to the ground. He then turned around and shoot a random soldier in the shoulder (a soldier in Damen's squad), just missing the kids chest by inches. Victorio laughed and bent down towards Jesse Jr. and started to berate him for joining the same side as a Westen. He put the gun to his head and said he was going to kill him. Mikey suddenly screamed for Victorio to stop and lunged at him, before Victorio could make a move, and before a guard could shoot Mikey. A large boom was heard. One of Victorio's men had been shoot in the neck and killed by one of the division 3 snipers (Steven).

Victorio immediately pulled the gun away from Jesse Junior's head and shoot up toward the snipers post. Another one of Victorio's guards was shoot and an all out shoot began. Mikey seizing the opportunity attempted to tackle Victorio, but saw him coming and desperately shoot at him, the bullet just missed Mikey's body. Mikey didn't stop and tackled him down to the ground but Victorio broke free. The gun had dropped out of Victorio's hand though. By this point all of division 3 that was on the scene started to fight the guards, while some of the guards managed to defeat Damen's men, most of them did not, and those that managed to win were taken down by other division 3 soldiers.

Meanwhile, Mikey and Victorio continued to fight unarmed. While Victorio was stronger Mikey managed to put up a decent fight until Damen managed to get a hold on a gun and held Victorio at gunpoint.

"You think you have beaten us. Remember there are more of us."

A loud marching sound was heard and Damen looked to where he saw Victorio enter. He saw a huge group of at least 50 men holding guns and pointing at him, rather than just the 20 men that had captured them. A couple of the division 3 soldiers gasped in shock. In front of these 50 men was Daniel. Daniel stopped right in front of the division 3 soldiers.

"Now I am going to give you a choice Damen." Said a grinning Daniel, "You could drop your weapon and run. Or you could fight. If you shoot Victorio regardless I am going to kill your men. If you choose to fight but return Victorio to us, we will grant you the opportunity to strategize for five minuets, and take the weapons from the guard you incapacitated and use them. The choice is yours Damen. Think fast."

Damen thought for a couple minuets and then grabbed Victorio by his collar, picked him up, and threw him towards Daniel. Victorio moaned in pain. Damen thought some more and said,

"We are not leaving until we get what we want. We are going to fight to the death."

**To Be Continued**

PLEASE POST REVIEWS AND TRY TO GET OTHER USERS TO READ SAGA (THE WHOLE STORY). THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE WHOLE ARC. NEXT STORY WILL BE THE LAST PART OF STORY 1.


	4. DAMEN vs DANIEL

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BURN NOTICE**

Recap: Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne's son, Mikey, is part of the TFBI, a organization that is like the FBI, but for teenagers. Mikey is the third seat of his division, with asshole Jake as colonel, and Damen, who Mikey considers to be a hero, as the captain of his division. Division 3 has begun their infiltration on teenage drug organization led by the ruthless Victorio and Daniel. However upon arrival, they were greeted by Victorio and cited they fell into their trap and shoot Jake in the leg. Victorio did realize that the snipers who were part of the division had not been captured, and they shoot at Victorio and his men, eventually Daniel followed by a army of 50 arrived on the scene and Damen told division 3 to prepare for a all out battle to the death.

NOTICE: AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IM MOVING THE WHOLE SAGA TO A DIFFERENT STORY LINE, I MADE A COUPLE ERRORS WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO TOMMOROW IM GOING TO MAKE A NEW STORY LINE (same plot and everything but with a couple of changes.

THE CHANGES THAT WILL BE MADE WHEN I DO THIS TOMMOROW IS

IT SO DAMEN WAS NEVER A FEMINIST

2.I WILL CHANGE THE PLOT A LITTLE SO MIKEY'S DAD (MICHEAL WESTEN) IS IN CHARGE OF THE TFBI.

THE NEW STORY LINE WILL STILL CONINUE DIRECTLY AFTER THE END OF THE CHAPTER, IT WILL JUST HAVE A NEW TITLE AND I WILL TYPE A PRAGRAPH DESCRIBING THE CHANGES. Anyways here is the last chapter of this storyline

STORY 1, EPISODE 3: DAMEN vs. DANIEL

"So are we really going to do this?" asked Mikey.

"Yes we are," replied Damen "There is too much at stake for us to just give up now. We need to fight; this is what we sighed up for. U all came here knowing he risk."

"Captain with all do respect this is ludicrous," replied on of the soldiers, "They offered us the chance to go home alive, why do u think we want to see our friends die here, you know there will be a lot of casualties."

"He is right sir, I want to defeat these scumbags with all my heart, but we are guaranteeing multiple deaths in our division by doing this." said Jesse junior.

"We could just call it quits and go home now sir." Said Mikey.

"Even though there is a bullet in my shoulder I am still manlier than you Mikey. I say we should still fight. We could do this. We can't pussy out now just because our 3rd in command and his friends our wimps." Said Jake.

"This doesn't have to do with being a wimp, it's just that I want all of us to live to see another hour." Replied Mikey "Why do you hate me so much. If you think we are going to die, then please tell me."

"I think you are a waste of a third seat." Replied Jake "Your weak, and spineless. If you don't want to battle, than just quit the TFBI. We all know you want to and your parents want you too." Mikey stared back at Jake in disgust and said,

"How dare you. I want to be here 100 percent, but I do not want to watch my friends die."

"Whatever, I just think you don't have the balls to fight." Said Jake.

"Guys please stop arguing." Replied Damen, "I already have enough on my mind."

"So we are still going to fight, right?" asked Jake. "I want to fight"

"I am, but your not." Replied Damen.

"what did u say?" said Jake.

"I have a idea" replied Damen. "Hey Daniel. The one thing that is bothering me is that many people are going to die now. If u care about your men your would leave them out of this."

"What are you trying to say exactly?' replied Daniel.

"I challenge you to a one vs. one duel. The duel will include no weapons with the exception of a pocketknife."

"And what do we fight too exactly?" asked Daniel."

"Till the person who is killing the other person says its over," replied Damen.

"Then this shall be a duel to the death. You have sixty seconds to strategize Damen. After that, I am going to kill you." Said Daniel.

"we will see about that," replied Damen.

Daniel grinned. Damen turned around to Mikey and Jake and said "get the rets of the soldiers and the fuck out of here. Try not to kill each other on the way back. This is a order. I could handle things from here."

Mikey said, "let me stay behind with you sir, Jake could take them all back."

Jake replied by saying, "No let m stay behind with you." But Damen replied by telling them both, "no, you both have to bring them back, ill be all right."

Mikey and Jake both reluctantly gather all the soldiers and the snipers, and began to walk back the Division 3 head quarters.

Daniel said, "All right now that they are gone, lets do this."

Damen replied by saying "you read my mind."

Daniel charged at Damen with his blade sticking out. Damen managed to block the incoming blade with his arm (Daniel's hand hit Damen's arm) but Daniel swung his blade again at Damen forcing his to back away. This time Damen came in charging with the blade but Daniel was easily able to dodge it.

Meanwhile while Jake and Mikey were escorting the rest of the soldiers back to the division 3 head quarters, something unexpected happened. A couple minuets into the retreat, a group of armed men appeared. One of them immediately shot Mikey in the leg and another grazed his right arm. Mikey immediately fell to the ground and before the rest of the division 3 soldiers could respond, the armed attacked opened fire on them, however, almost all of the bullets missed the soldiers and only a few received wounds, none of them fatal or even appeared to be serious. The attackers then threw smoke and stun grenades at the division 3 soldiers and the attackers went into the smoke. When the smoke was gone and everyone could see again Mikey was nowhere to be scene. Jake, who had no been shot by the attackers, stood there in shock with the rest of the division 3 soldiers waiting for his command. A tear was shed from Jesse jr., he knew that Mikey would most likely be killed.

Back at Victorio's and Daniel's rug compound. The fight between Damen and Daniel was close to a near end. Daniel just missed killing Damen (his knife just missed. taking off a part of his face), but then managed to sink his knife into Damen's left arm, and pushed down hard to the point where the knife went through his arm.

Damen first stood there in pain. But then grinned as he pulled the knife out of his arm. While blood was spurting out from his arm he said, "Now I have two knives." And immediately sank one of his knifes into Daniel's shoulder, and then pulled it out. Damen kicked Daniel in his genitals, and Daniel fell to the ground. Damen then told Daniel that he could kill him, but Damen also said, "that would make me no better than you. This fight is over. Victorio then permitted Damen to leave the compound and Damen walked back to head quarters.

On the way back to head quarters, Damen ran into Jake and most of the division3 soldiers. Jake then immediately said, "we were attacked, we never saw it coming."

Damen replied by asked, "Where is Mikey?"

Jake then said, "They took him. They shoot him and took him. They shoot him and many others, but they only took him." Jake was clearly on the verge of a mental breakdown now.

Damen then asked, "The people that attacked you, what were they wearing?"

Jake answered by saying, "Camouflage. They were wearing camouflage with sea ravens on them."

Damen then replied with a stunned look, "Oh no. Mikey is in major trouble."

Jake replied, "You know who they are."

Damen replied, "Yes, I do. But they work everywhere. By now if Mikey is still alive he is long out of Miami.

In a different location some soldiers wearing camouflage with sea ravens were carrying a body in a hallway. This body was covered in cuts, bruises, and wounds. And had a gag on his mouth and a blindfold on his eyes. This body was Mikey. The soldiers wearing camouflage with sea ravens opened a door and sat Mikey down in a chair. They removed his gag and blindfold and told him not to move. Mikey opened his eyes and realized that in front of his chair were two things. A large but closed window along with a mirror. Mikey looked in the mirror and realized that he was in a nice room, and when he looked out the mirror, he realized where he was and grinned. He knew this wasn't just any room. It was a hotel room. And he knew where this room was located. Atlantic City.

**End of story 1 **

Notice: as I previously mentioned I'm moving this over to a new story arc, what that means this will be given a new title. The new arc will focus on Mickey working with the TFBI less, and more on another plot. This will most likely be the only move. I will mark this story as complete, but tomorrow I will start a new one continuing off from this point. There will be a new prologue with some changes though. Thank you for your appreciation and I hope you enjoy the new story.


	5. reboot being made

Reboot being made:

I am sorry to those that read this story and have wanted to read more. I have been so caught up with my other fanfic that I had to stop writing this. However I am intending to make a new story with a similar idea as this. The reboot is intended to be twenty chapters long and the first chapter will probably be released in one month.

Once again, I am sorry about suddenly ignoring this story but reboot is being made.


End file.
